A Wish Too Late
by nani'anela
Summary: Sam wished when he was six that both he and Dean could be girls, when he was tired of his dad being so tough on him. So why has the hollow wish suddenly come true more than twenty years later? Someone convinced the Angel of Wishing that this wish held a signifiant weight. But who was it? And how will the boys..er, girls, deal with this new life change? (Sweet) Destiel eventually.
1. I Wish

_Hello! Well, I'm tackling yet another very, very overused concept. I hope I can at least make it entertaining even though this idea is pretty much a dime a dozen._

_ But still, I have two words for you. _

_Why not?_

_So here you go! I tried to make it a little more well-written than other fics I've read like this, and a little different premise. _

_No idea where it's going as of now! Please review :) _

_On with the story! _

* * *

_January 1989_

_Alexandria, Minnesota_

Two boys, both bundled in thick, snow-dusted clothing, stumbled into the nearest little candy and malt shop in this tiny little town. Snow was falling heavily outside, just shy of being a full-blown blizzard.

The littlest boy, who looked around six, had ruddy cheeks and a reddened nose, snowflakes perched in his dark hair. He stumbled into the store as he tugged hard on the older boy's gloved hand, pulling him further into the heated store as the little bell tinkled.

"We found the best place to hide out in for the storm, huh Dean?" The little boy asked, looking around with eyes alight at all the colorful candies in the cleear containers; gummy bears, M & M's, chocolates and lollipops shone to Sam like gold.

"Sure, Sammy." Ten-year-old Dean scoffed, looking around and digging his cold hands deep into his pockets, not only to warm them but to try and check if they even had any money. They'd been pretty short lately, especially after a particularly expensive hospital visit for John. He moved his gloves around, searching for anything. All he felt were a few coins, and not big enough to be quarters. They probably wouldn't be able to buy anything.

"How much we got?" Sam asked, licking his lips at one of the rainbow swirl lollipops. "Daddy never lets us have any of this stuff!" He giggled.

Dean frowned and instead chose to look around a little. Another pair of siblings were there as well, an older sister who looked around Dean's age, was also bundled up and holding her little sister's hand, who had a bright pink ski jacket on and had two little pigtails of white-blonde hair.

"Sorry. We don't have any money, my sister just wanted to look." The older girl explained to the older woman behind the counter, who smiled at how cute the little girl was.

"Oh, you two don't have to look. Have her pick anything she wants, on the house." The old lady smiled as the little girl's face lit up. "Oh, what a cutie. You two are so tough out here with this weather. When I was your age, I would never go outside if it was snowing this hard!" She chuckled to herself and began to unpack another cardboard box.

Sam had once again come up to Dean's side and had reached for his gloved hand. "Wow," He said in astonishment, watching as the little girl in pink waddled over and picked up a large lollipop. Sam frowned a little as Dean began dragging him to the door.

"C'mon, Sammy. Let's go somewhere else." Dean said gruffly. They didn't have money, and he didn't want to beg like a dog to get free things. He didn't need charity, and he certainly didn't need this woman's sympathy.

"Girls sure do get their way with stuff, huh?" Sam asked, burying his chin into his scarf, which still had a few little snowflakes sprinkled on top that hadn't melted yet. "And she said they were tough being in this weather. Nobody ever says that stuff to us. Gee, I wish we could be girls."

"Oh, don't say that." Dean huffed, frowning again. "We don't need handouts." He dragged his little brother outside again into the snow, they might as well start making their way back to the motel before it got dark.

"Maybe dad would be less tough on us if we were girls." Sam sniffed, sinking his nose deeper into his wooly scarf. "'Cuz everyone lets them cry 'n stuff. Daddy doesn't like it when I cry."

"Sorry, Sammy. Boys just gotta be the tough ones." Dean tugged him along as he stumbled along the snowbanks, snow spraying as they dragged their feet.

"Why?" Sam asked in his high-pitched voice, he rubbed his chilly nose a little.

"Just 'cus. That's the way it's gotta be." Dean grunted. "Pick up your feet, Sammy. At the rate you're going we'll get back to the motel tomorrow morning!"

...

_Modern Day_

_Jackson, Wyoming_

_It's so fucking cold_, Dean thought to himself as he shoved his face even further into the motel pillow, shivering. He couldn't remember being under this many covers and being this cold before. Dammit, had the heater shut off during the night or something?

"Sam-" Dean started, he was about to ask his brother to get up and turn the heater up for him, but his words died in his throat. His voice sounded weird. Really weird. Like he was five years old or something. He moved his legs around a little.

They didn't feel short and stubby like he'd been turned into a little kid, in this line of work he did have to check all the bases. He moved his leg again. It was the same length, just...slimmer. Maybe that was why he was so cold.

"Sam." He tried again, his voice somewhat high-pitched. He realized his voice wasn't high pitched like a little boy's, but instead like a..._woman's_.

He heard someone shuffling around in the bathroom, the water run and then shut off. "Dean...there's uh...something going on." Once again the voice sounded higher in pitch.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach, and he felt something smush to the flat surface that wasn't there before.

Ow.

"SAMMY, I HAVE FUCKING BOOBS!" Dean screamed, scrambling to stand up. His legs pushed against the covers until they finally came untangled, and he stared at them first. He had the same skin tone, but he didn't have the same bulky thigh muscles he was used to, and instead he was met with slim lines. They were still coated in dark blonde hairs, they were peeking out from the red plaid boxers that he was now swimming in.

"I'm so hairy!" Dean said again, and then looked down a little more.

His stomach didn't have his somewhat six pack, and instead he had just one shallow line down between his ribcage. He then saw his freaking _boobs_ instead of a flat chest.

He couldn't resist. He grabbed them both and squeezed.

"OW! What the fuck?" Dean yelped. "These aren't just bags of fat! Sam, there's stuff in here!"

"They're called mammary glands, genius. You know, to actually serve their purpose?They're not just playthings for boys, Dean, despite what you've always believed." Sam poked his head out of the bathroom, he was frowning. Dean looked up at him and blinked in astonishment.

Sam was a girl too. He was wearing his tee that he'd gone to sleep in, and it was draped very loosely over his very tall frame. His legs were thin and long, and also very hairy with dark brown hairs. His neck was slender and his collarbones the kind that Dean would stare at for hours at the ladies he'd pick up. His dark brown hair was long and tangled up, and his face had only changed a little, a little more slender with higher cheekbones and more delicate eyebrows. He still had that little mole on the side of his cheek by his nose.

"What even is going on?" Dean asked, running his hands through his own hair and being surprised at how long it was. He felt how tangled it was and examined a dirty blonde strand. He yawned and stretched, clambering off the motel bed to join Sam in the bathroom.

Sam stared at himself in the mirror, and Dean then did the same. Dean was a lot shorter than Sam now, he guessed he was probably around five foot seven. Sam looked like he might have only lost one or two inches in height. Sam squished his cheeks together and looked at what happened when he let go in the mirror.

Dean looked at his own green eyes, which were now slightly larger and sitting under more girly eyebrows. His nose looked unchanged, but his lips were fuller. His body was still muscular but more curvy, he also had pretty collarbones and long, blondish hair that draped down almost to his boobs but not quite.

"Dude." He said, and the lips of the woman in the mirror moved too. He smiled, flashing his teeth that had remained unchanged. "I'm smokin'."

He squeezed his boobs again, his hands were more slender too, even though he still had the same ugly nails. "Ow. Okay, they're way less fun to play with than I've always imagined."

"Dude! Don't do that in front of me!" Sam saw what Dean was doing in the corner of his eye and crinkled up his nose. "Put a shirt on."

Dean crossed his arms, now much more slender as well, over his chest and saw the woman in the mirror do the same. "Man, that kinda sucks. What else is there to look forward to?"

Sam sighed and let his arms fall with a plop to his sides. "Dean, whatever you're thinking of saying, just don't."

"I thought I'd at least be able to have sex with a hot female version of myself. Maybe from like another dimension or something. I know we'd both be down." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes and ran his palm down his face in irritation.

"Seriously?" He huffed.

Dean let his eyes trail down to his very baggy boxers, and instead of seeing his expectant morning wood or even a bulge he only saw complete flatness. "Hmm.." He hummed in thought, and Sam reddened immediately.

"That's it. You can't come in here again until you put a goddamn shirt on." He grabbed his brother's much slimmer shoulders and shoved him out, as Dean started chuckling like a madman.

"Hey, Sammy, we're girls! We might as well have some fun with it!" Dean chuckled, as Sam screwed up his face and shoved him out of the bathroom. Typical Sammy.

"Shut up. Call Cas down here or something. Or research, I don't know. Do something." Sam bunched up his long hairs in the mirror and continued staring ceaselessly into his new face.

Dean mumbled grumpily an imitation of Sam's 'do something' and pulled on his nearest cotton tee shirt. And instantly it was extremely uncomfortable with the cotton all damn pressed up to his chest. Why couldn't he just walk around topless? Fucking Sam and his prudeness.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, and clasped his thinner fingers together. That alone felt weird as hell. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, ignoring the stretch of fabric squeezing his chest and the strange absense of a dick and tried to pray.

"Hey, Cas." Dean started. He laughed a little about how different his voice sounded, and he imagined the angel's blue eyes flying wide like they did in the brothel, surprised as he heard a lady voice praying to him instead of the usual gruff manly voice.

"Well. If you can't tell by my voice, me 'n Sam are..uh, a little different. And I'd really like it if you got your feathery ass down here to help asap."

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds, and Sam finally dragged himself out of the bathroom and collapsed facefirst onto the mattress. "Why do these things always happen to us?" He groaned into the covers.

"Cas. Seriously, please get down here." Dean once again, a little irritation leaking into his voice. He finally heard a rustling of feathers and he whipped his head to the source of the noise.

The angel looked to Dean and his eyes widened and his breath caught a little in his throat. He stood completely still and awkwardly, not even moving a muscle but his eyes and they swept from his head to toes.

"Dean?" Cas stammered, squinting at the woman who was staring at him sitting on the edge of his bed. He finally took a hesitant step forward as Dean sighed and frowned a little.

"So? Any idea what happened to us?" Dean huffed, his shrugging and having his hands land with a faint smack onto his thighs. "Whoa. Jiggly."

The angel came forward, and yet was clearly trying to keep a lot of distance between them. "A backlog and a very naïve angel." He answered certainly.

Dean drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you talking about?" He barked out, which sounded a little weird to his ears.

"Well, as you know, heaven has been quite.." The angel's eyes flicked down to Dean's lips and then back, and he looked pretty embarrassed that he'd been caught in the act as he licked his own lips. "Quite...occupied."

Dean stared at Cas and furrowed his brows. Yeah, he knew he was pretty hot, but Cas had never really shown anything like arousal before. Wait, or had he? Crap, was Dean only just seeing it now? "_So_...?" He asked, squeezing his hands together in his lap.

"Well, the angel of wishes finally has started to do some...sorting.." Cas started nervously, his eyes flicking to Dean's face and then flicking away nervously as he licked his lips again. "She's started to see if all the wishes are still relevant since she'd been occupied, and someone must have told her that a very old wish was..uh..still...relevant..." He trailed off and was blantantly staring at Dean's face.

He looked very nervous as he shuffled his feet a little, staring at his shoes. "Dean...you're...you...look different." He sounded very child-like.

"I know. Cas, if it escaped your notice, I'm a friggin' lady." Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm. "But yeah, I guess I'm pretty smokin' right now." He flicked a piece of blonde hair over his shoulder and smirked.

The angel was staring at him again. "-I mean, you don't look too different from your male form, and...in either body...of.." His words died in his throat as he began to just stare at Dean again.

"Cas. Man. Snap out of it." Dean rolled his eyes. But crap, did that mean Cas thought his male form was attractive too? Shit. He gulped a little.

"Of course that old wish would have expired, but someone must have convinced my sister otherwise. Vehemently convinced. As you'd imagine, many wishes are made and not as many answered, so there must have been an intervention that skewed its importance." He finally tore his eyes from Dean's face. Sam was still facedown on the bed.

"Dean I'm sorry." Sam mumbled into the covers. "I didn't even know what I was saying back then."

Dean turned to Sam and screwed up his face in thought. "When the hell did you wish for us to be girls?"

Sam groaned and finally sat up, digging his fingers into the dark hairs on the side of his head and keeping his eyes downcast. "That time we stayed in Minnesota, there was that snowstorm and I remember when that little girl got free candy and I wondered if life would be easier as a girl. I remember thinking about it all day." He looked to Cas with his green-blue eyes, frowning.

"I mean, it wasn't _me_ who changed us, right?" He asked guiltily, his puppy-face looking even more effective as a woman.

Cas shut his eyes and shook his head. "No. Another angel must have been the one to tip her off. I could go investigate."

"Yes please." Dean suddenly had grabbed his wrist before he'd have the chance to fly away, looking into his face. "Hurry. I don't wanna have to deal with ... lady stuff." He cringed just thinking about it.

Cas's blue eyes grew sympathetic. "I will return promptly." He said, and then vanished in a slight gust of air.

Sam looked at Dean.

Dean glared back, challanging him to say something.

Sam raised his eyebrows and shook his head in warning.

"What?" Dean spat.

"I know you're planning on getting laid. Just...don't..get an STD or get pregnant or something, okay?" Sam's voice was laced with concern. "This is already pretty much my mess. I just don't want you getting hurt 'cus of me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting pregnant because I'm now considered a lesbian, dude, duh." He said, and it came out as less convincing than he'd hoped. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you want me to be careful, I guess I will."

There was an awkward silence as they both stared at each other in their new bodies.

Dean finally clapped his hands together and stood up. "Well," He huffed. "If you need me, I'll be in the shower masterbating." He said very bluntly.

Sam wrinkled his nose and looked like he really wanted to bleach his brain right about now. "Really?" He shot out. "Ugh. I'm going and getting food."


	2. Shave It Up

_Hello! Thank you for reviewing jmstevens, GreekCowgirl, "Guest" and DraigCymraeg! _

_Here's the next chapter! This story is very fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too! :)_

* * *

Sam pulled back up to their parking spot at the motel, his breakfast to go from the local coffee place in white paper bags in the passenger's seat. The Impala's engine cut off as he put it in park and took out the keys, jinging up to the front step.

"Dean?" He knocked on the front door. "Hey, are you, uh..."

The door swung open, and Dean was topless once again with a fluffy towel tucked around his waist.

Sam's eyes flung wide as he rushed inside and slammed the door with his back. "Dude! Don't.._do_ that! Someone could have seen you!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now that I'm a girl I'm seriously over it. They're just fat lumps on a chest. Why do ladies have to cover them up all the time anyway? Shirts are _really_ uncomfortable."

Sam crossed his arms. "I don't know. Call up the social norms department."

Dean had a towel tucked around his waist, and he plopped down on the bed. Dean sighed loudly with a frown and stuffed a pillow over his head. "..And it didn't work, by the way."

Sam screwed up his face. "Dean..what didn't work?"

"The masterbating. Didn't work." Dean mumbled into the pillow again. "There's like..nothing to even grab or anything. It sucks. Well, maybe it does work, but hell if I know what you're supposed to do-"

Sam cupped his ears tight. "Shut up, dude, _now_."

Dean smirked and rolled off the bed again, going back toward the bathroom. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm shaving."

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean pushed past him and went into the bathroom and plopped onto the floor, razor in hand.

"Shaving?" Sam asked, trailing Dean to the bathroom.

"I mean, how are we supposed to do it?" Dean asked Sam, looking at his hairy womanly leg and twisting it from side to side. "Like, I know this sounds stupid, but it's almost like I assumed women are hairless."

Sam chuckled at that. "Yeah, right. Well, I saw Jess do it sometimes," Sam shrugged. "Like, you use a razor and just like pull it upwards I think. Against the grain. Or was it with the grain? I don't know. I'm just wearing pants, dude. Not like I want guys after me anyway."

Dean pouted and looked at his slim legs, bent at an angle as he sat on the floor. "Well, do I use shaving cream or water or what, man? You gotta help me." He flipped his ponytail of dark blonde hair over his shoulder and pleaded Sam with his green eyes. "C'mon."

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned on the doorframe a little. "Why are you even doing this, man? Just wear jeans like I'm doing."

Dean crossed his arms over his bare chest. "If I'm cursed to be a chick I might as well get to have some damn fun with it, okay? I wanna wear hot clothes. I'm gonna seduce some very hot lesbians with these pretty little legs of mine, alright? Now, what do I use?"

Sam frowned. "Jess just used soap and water. And you _do_ know that when we get turned back into guys you're still getting hairless legs?"

Dean waved his annoying little brother out of the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah, whatever man. Get out. I got some shavin' to do."

Dean was surprised how much hair he had. It was freaking annoying how quickly the razor filled up with suds and dark blonde hairs and that he had to shake it out in the sink water before every single stroke. He nicked his knee a little, not knowing why the skin on his kneecap caught the blades much easier. Finally, he finished with both his lower legs and splashed the remaining soap off with a bit of water from the tub.

"Oh. My. God." Dean ran his hand along his calves again. It felt like a baby dolphin's butt, if that dolphin had just gone swimming in a tub of extra virgin olive oil. "SAMMY!"

Dean burst out of the bathroom, holding his towel tightly around his waist and he saw Sam's eyes widen as he rushed extremely quickly at him. Dean propped his one leg up on the bed like a pirate on a treasure chest and jabbed at his leg with his pointer finger. "Feel it."

"Why...?" Sam asked, looking very irritated as he shot Dean a female version of a bitchface.

"_Fucking feel it._" Dean growled, pointing to his smooth leg gleaming with bathwater once again.

Sam screwed his his face and hesitantly touched his leg. "This is weird." He moved his two fingers down and his face lit up a little. "Oh. Whoa."

Dean smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Dude. It's like its not even skin. It feels like how melted chocolate tastes."

Sam took his fingers away and looked a little weirded out that he'd just been stroking his older brother's leg. "Uh..."

Dean rolled his eyes and took his leg off the bed. "_Shave_, Sammy. C'mon, you won't regret it. I feel like a fucking human seal right now." He rubbed his leg again in disbelief.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or..?" Sam asked, and Dean snorted, making his way back to the bathroom.

"Live a little, Sam!" Dean scolded, his ponytail oscilating back and forth on his bare back as he practically swayed back into the bathroom, and Sam wondered if Dean was enjoying this whole being a girl thing way too much.

Dean was singing as he shaved his thighs, he heard Sam groaning in irritation outside. "You've been hit by- you've been struck by- a _smooth_ crimina-_AH_! _FUCK_! Cas, what did I say about angel-zapping into people's bathrooms, dammit?"


	3. Unwanted Attention

_Hello! Thank you for all the reviews :D! Thanks for reviewing bellsbellsbells, GreekCowgirl, Frozeninspace ( ;D yay!), DriagCyrmraeg, guests "waddle" (yay as well!) and "Guest." _

_Hope you like the new chapter! On a side note, still having a difficult time as to whether I should use 'he' or 'she'...I'm amalgamating both in here and then further chapters maybe just switch to female. _

_I would LOVE any suggestions or ideas! On with the show! _

* * *

Cas immediately stumbled away, covering his eyes with his hands as he bumped into a towel rack.

"Dean..I didn't know you would be indecent.." He said guiltily, squeezing his eyes shut as he blindly reached for a towel and handed it behind him. Dean reached for it and covered up his chest.

"Just.. the bathrooms a private place, okay?" Dean stood up from the porcelain rim of the bath and saw Cas still hadn't turned around yet. "Dude. You can look at me now."

"I..." The angel trailed off. "I'd rather not turn around."

Crap. He'd given Cas a freaking boner. _This_ was extemely awkward.

"I do not have an erection." Cas answered in a grumpy voice. "My face had very dialated blood vessels and I am quite upset at myself for interrupting a personal moment. I am not used to your alternate form yet."

Dean laughed. Cas was just hiding his face because he was embarrassed. "It's still me, Cas." Dean chuckled.

The angel hesitantly turned around and couldn't help but stare. Dean's light hair was semi-wet, tossed over one shoulder and it fell in a tangled mass of blonde over her collarbone. Large green eyes stared back at him as her full lips were slightly pursed, one delicate eyebrow raised just a tad. She obviously had no makeup on, but Cas felt his heart flutter a little as he tried to tear his eyes away.

Dean noticed Cas's face was red as a beet. He kind of felt powerful getting that kind of reaction in his new body.

"Your collarbones." The angel cleared his throat. "Not as visible in your male form."

Dean shrugged and looked down. His slender collarbones were very pretty lines on his freckled chest, as well as his smooth, adam's-apple-less neck that he'd seen in the mirror previously. "Pretty sexy, eh?"

The angel didn't answer.

"I was not able to find information on who tipped off my sister. She is extemely busy and was strictly not taking visitors." He said instead.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. "Great. Know when you _can_ have a little chat?"

The angel frowned slightly. "No. I was not given the opportunity to schedule an appointment. But I will try to contact her again soon."

Dean pushed past the angel as he went out of the bathroom. "Well, I guess all we can do now is wait. And maybe get some new stuff while we wait. And go out to a bar and have some fun while we wait, right?"

"I'm not coming with you." Sam answered already from the next room. "I'm researching and then I'm gonna start my drive back to the Batcave. Have Cas zap you home."

Dean tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Party pooper." He scolded.

"I don't see this as a party, Dean. At all." Sam rolled her eyes as she clacked on her laptop. "See you at home."

Dean spent more than he'd like to admit getting a new outfit. He knew what looked good on girls, so as he looked at himself if the mirror he just would pretend he was looking at a girlfriend instead.

Shopping was harder than it seemed. Not everything fit perfectly and fabrics were weird. Why did he want a see-through shirt for eighty dollars, which needed to be handwashed anyway?

Why the flying fuck was a single boulder holder _forty freaking dollars_?

Eventually, he bought some Converse high-tops after getting his new shoe size, a pair of high-waisted jeans and a black Metallica tank top that really complimented his new chest, and he shrugged on his old leather brown jacket and looked in the mirror.

"I'm sure am gettin' sexed up tonight!" He smirked at his reflection, bunching and letting his blonde waves fall back onto his shoulders. He turned and looked at Cas, who had the tiniest of frowns on his face.

"Hey, don't be like that. We can be each other's wingmen. Maybe you'll finally punch that ol' V-Card of yours tonight too, how 'bout it, angelface?" Dean smirked.

"I believe your new garments are inflating your self-confidence to undesirable levels." Cas mumbled grumpily.

"Is that geek-speak for saying you'll come with me?" Dean's green eyes were sparkling mischeviously as he turned back to the mirror and folded the leather jacket's slightly misaligned collar.

Cas sighed as he was looking at the ground again. "Okay," He answered in a huff.

...

_Ew. Oh, God. Get this creep away from me._

"You sure look like you could use one. Sure you don't want me to buy you a drink?" The very creepy man waggled his very thick eyebrows and Dean almost barfed as the man's eyes trailed down to his chest.

This was going nothing like he hoped it would go.

"Fuck no I don't want a drink," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're fiesty, aren't you? Why are you at a bar, then?"

Dean began to panic. His body wasn't as strong as it used to be, what if this guy tried to hurt him? Or even...

Crap. He didn't want to even consider that.

"I..uh..already have a boyfriend." Dean spat out, his eyes scanning desperately for Cas, who was looking with fascination at the old jukebox in the corner, flipping the record pages back and forth. Shit, it was cute.

"Hey, Cas! Cas, over here!" Dean waved his hand, and the angel perked up and squinted to find Dean. He began to make his way over, confusion on his face.

_Look. I don't know how this praying stuff works but I'm guessing you can hear me right now. Just...do something to show I'm your girlfriend_. Dean shot out as he made his way over.

The angel cocked his head to the side and Dean knew he was pretty much screwed. He finally came closer and stood awkwardly next to Dean.

"Hi, sweetie." Dean bit out the word. "Where'd you wander off to?"

"The jukebox. It's inner mechanisms are very interesting. As well as the album art." Cas said, still staring at Dean's face intently, confused at what he was asking him to do exactly.

Dean furrowed his brows and made a microscopic nod at the creepy man next to him.

Cas looked very nervous as he obviously didn't know what to do. Dean almost expected him to kiss him, but he was then reaching out with his hand.

It landed on her shoulder, perfectly aligned with the scar under her clothes on the very first attempt. Cas's eyes were burning blue as he kept his hand there, Dean felt the touch much more intensely than he should have.

Dean blinked up curiously at the angel with wide green eyes, who stared back with a very intense expression, Cas then turned to the man and pierced him with a shockingly sharp blue gaze.

Dean figured maybe this could work. Couples nowadays did all sorts of weird things. _Say something! _He prompted Cas, who was now staring at the creep like he wanted to smite him.

"This is my human." Cas growled. "Not yours."

Dean had to use all his willpower to keep from rolling his eyes. He started to try and laugh instead. "Aha, ha ha! Oh, honey, that gets me every time." He said in a much louder voice than he needed to use.

The man frowned and finally slid off his stool.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. He patted Cas's hand, still on his shoulder. "Thanks, man. I owe you one. But how about you buy me a drink now, just so we can show that guy not to come back?"

Cas had a somewhat hurt expression on his face as he hesitated to remove his hand, taking another second of lag before he finally curled his fingers together again and shoved his hand in his pocket. He hadn't felt Dean's scar like that since he'd pulled him from hell, and it somehow reignited the intense protective feelings he had for the human soul. It wasn't helping either that now Dean was much smaller in stature and had less strength than his male form.

"I don't like it when you drink, Dean." Cas said quietly, staring at his shoes again. "Someone else like him might catch you very intoxicated and..." His hands curled into fists in his pockets. "..And take advantage of your high alcoholic consumption and the effects it has on your brain."

"Hey. All you gotta do is be my fake boyfriend for the night, and just don't let me leave with anyone but a hot chick, alright?" He patted Cas on the shoulder. "I trust you to make the right judgements."

Cas frowned again. "I am not your babysitter." His voice was rumbling angrily. "And I will not be the one to care for you when you've comsumed too much."

Dean's expression changed just a little as sympathy crept into his eyes. Was he being unfair to Cas, dragging him out here and forcing him to take care of him? Maybe they should just go home.

He considered it for a second.

_Nah_.

He had a mother-freaking vagina now and _boobs_. He was a chick, and a very hot one at, with a sexy-as-fuck outfit and dolphin-smooth legs. So he was going to have a little fun.

"So I won't have too much." Dean answered back smugly. Cas frowned, his eyes boring into Dean's face. Finally he sighed a little and dug a wad of bills from his pocket, letting the rumpled balls of green fall to the countertop.

"Pardon? A few drinks for my...womanfriend." He asked in a tired voice to the bartender.

Dean cleared his throat a little. "_Girl_friend." He said through the side of his mouth.

"-Girl. Friend." Cas corrected himself, he shrugged his shoulders up a little and sulked back to the jukebox in the corner.

* * *

_Two hours, eleven hit-ons, and countless different sips of alcohol later..._

"Cas..." Dean's voice was breaking as she sobbed at the barstool, her face buried in her folded arms so all Cas could see was the ponytail of honey-blonde and dark blonde hair. Her narrow shoulders shook.

"_I din't see WAN lezzer alll nigh._ 'N alladese men kep' hittin' on me 'n twas AWFUL 'n I wanmy ol body ba-a-a-ck!" Dean sobbed into her arms. "DIS WAS NOTTA FUGGIN FUHN TIME, CAS!"

"Dean, you are very drunk." Cas came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "We need to go home."

"Whidid dis appin terme, Cas?" Dean finally lifted her head from her arms, her eyes red and puffy already as salty wet tear trails ran down her face.

The angel said nothing as he grabbed her arm and helped her down from the stool, and she stumbled and almost fell to the floor before Cas quickly hooked his arms under her armpits to keep her upright.

"Ee hee hee hehe! Woopsie Daisy!" She chuckled and leaned back into Cas's arms, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yerso straung, Cas. Cassie. Cassie-Mc-Smitey Smites Curtie Pie Anggel Kittin Hambruger Boy." She grinned and fumbled with her hand and reached backwards, clumsily stroking Cas's cheek.

"Yermy Hamburlgerer Boy, Cassie." Dean beamed, and Cas kept her steadied as she was refusing to straighten her knees and stand, keeping them buckled.

"I'm very glad to be your Hamburger Boy." Cas gravelled unemotionally, getting very frusterated at the severely intoxicated human. He was trying to figure out a way to somehow get her secure so she wouldn't injure her body during landing when they flew back to the bunker.

"Yea. Yea, yerda...da hamburhhelarr te my pie." Dean twisted around in Cas's arms and hugged his lower back, smushing herself very close and squeezing him tightly to her. "Let's goawnn a piknik tergetherr, my Cassie." She began swaying a little, pressing her cheek tightly to his chest and slowly swaying back and forth.

"O, Cassie. My anggerl. Ahhh, Cassie, iluvyeeou. Didya haerr me? I said Eylioveeyeerr." She kissed his shirt and squeezed him like a teddybear again, a goofy smile on her face as she buried her freckled nose into his cotton shirt. "My engill.."

Cas's eyes flew wide and he gripped tightly to Dean as well, flying sloppily in a panic back to the bunker just as Dean gave part of his exposed neck a very sloppy, wet kiss that gave him goosebumps.

He landed in front of Sam, who had fallen asleep with the lamp on, researching.

"Cas, yerr my angil 'n I'm yir humin 'n eilouvyuu soo so much.." Dean was still tightly hugging the very flustered Cas, sloppily making out with his neck and getting alcohol-saturated saliva all over its pale, smooth surface.

"Samuel," Cas blushed furiously. "Please collect your brother."


	4. Hungover

_Thank you for reviewing Fallen's Child, Borikuayve, bellsbellsbells, Let Me Level With You, & Hotchocolate345 :D_

_I hope you guys like the new chapter! I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I'm excited to write it! _

_Well, on with the story! _

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and flicked a strand of long brunette hair back over her shoulder. The bunker was right in front of him, and he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Kevin.

She pocketed the keys to the Impala and ambled up to the door, doing the secret knock of two short, three with gaps, and then five very short.

She heard footsteps from behind the door, and then Kevin's voice. "What's the password?" He asked through the heavy-duty iron door.

Sam cleared his voice and tried to speak in a lower voice, but his womanly vocal chords just couldn't get to that low octave he's sported before. "Paprika."

There was a long pause. "Who are you?" Kevin's voice had dropped in tone, sounding extremely distrustful.

"It's Sam. Just...something happened to us on the last hunt. Spell gone wrong or something." She shuffled her feet, which she had to put on four extra layers of socks to actually fit in her now large carpenter's shoes. "I can prove it."

Kevin slipped open the little metal viewer, standing back like they'd warned him in case the intruder tried to take a knife to his eye or something. Sam gave him a toothless barely-smile and gave a tiny wave, her other hand shoved into the pocket of her very baggy jeans. "Hey, Kev."

She flinched as a stream of water shot through the tiny slat and hit her in the face. She kept a slightly irked smile on her face as she wiped the holy water from her cheeks.

"We surrounded the door with underground, wrought iron devil's traps around three weeks ago, remember?" She wiped the water off on her pants and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh. Right." Kevin behind the door put the water gun back down on the shoe rack. "Uhm...can you cut yourself for me?" Kevin asked meekly as his button-black eyes peered through the small slat.

Sam rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kev, we've taught you better than that. Silver, and _then_ I show you my blood."

"Oh!" Kevin's eyes disappeared as he searched the rack again.

"Next to the book 'The Complete Family Tree of Lycanthropes' should be the silver stake." Sam crossed her arms and blew a little bit of long hair from her face. She hated these rituals.

"Uh..grab this for me?" Kevin slid the stake out, pointy end towards himself.

"Kevin, you're literally killing me." Sam refused to grab it until Kevin realized and switched it around, blunt end towards himself.

"If I was a monster I could jab that in between your eyes and you'd be done for." Sam grumbled, curling her fingers around the stake and then hiking up the flannel on her arm and making a small scar under the crease of her elbow as she flicked out her switchblade.

"Happy?" Sam asked with a lift of a dark brown, delicate brow.

Kevin hesitatntly swung the door open. "You sure look different. But kinda similiar. I don't know how to describe it." He laughed as he scrubbed the back of his dark hair with his palm. "Where's Dean?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she rolled her flannel back down her arm. " "Having _fun_" ." She bit out as she made little air quotes.

Kevin chuckled. "I figured."

Sam pushed past and immediately found her laptop charging on the work table, flipping it open and beginning to type her log in information, she then plopped down and let out a sigh. "If Dean comes home in high heels and a skirt and shit-faced I have no idea what I'm gonna do." She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, creating little V's on the back of her head of silky brown.

"Isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to him." Kevin smirked, and Sam threw a book at him.

* * *

_The next morning, Dean's bedroom_

"Dean?"

Dean growled and rolled over in bed, her legs tangling all in the sheets as she flopped onto her stomach and pulled the pillow tight over her head, only a bit of a spill of blonde hair could be seen from under the pillow.

"Cas, not now." She muffedly groaned through the pillow. "I feel like I picked a fight with a brick wall and the wall won."

"Dean. Sam told me to give you this. That it will help." The angel gently touched her bare shoulder again.

Dean finally peeked her face from the pillows, she looked awful from last night, her light hair was messy and everywhere and her face resembled a very exhausted druggie. But Cas somehow still thought she looked beautiful with those half-lidded green eyes and reddened cheeks.

"For you." The angel opened his palm to reveal two light blue oblong-shape Aleves, and also extended a small cup of water for Dean to take.

Dean got a very sad smile on her face as she plucked the pills from Cas's palm and swallowed them with a swig of water. She observed Cas as she slowly handed the empty cup back to him. Her mouth was pulled into a tiny, sympathetic smile but her eyes were sad.

"Why're you so good to me, Cas?" She asked raspily, her eyes getting even sadder as her eyebrows tipped upward.

"Because." The angel replied, and then bit down on his jaw, indicating he didn't have much else to say.

Dean again had disbelief in her bleary eyes. "Yeah. I guess raising someone from hell ain't exactly a small favor, is it?" She propped her cheek in her palm an rested her elbow on the bed. "I guess I'm way lighter in this new body. My new alcohol limit is way off from before."

She frowned and stared right into Cas's eyes. "I'm sorry. What I did to you last night was a dick move, Cas. I made you be my babysitter and I treated you like shit and I'm sorry for that." She swept her eyes to the side in embarrassment. "I want to make it up to you. When I'm feeling better. I promise it'll be nice, okay?"

Cas's blue eyes had softened and he looked at Dean with her awful bedhead and glassy eyes and ruddy cheeks and he still felt his heart flutter just a little. "..Okay." He agreed, slightly nodding his head.

Dean moaned and sat up a little, hugging a pillow to her chest and resting her chin on it. "What even_ happened _last night, man?" She asked, half her words obscured with a yawn.

Cas awkwardly stood, not sure if he was inviting him to sit. "..You were severely intoxicated and I flew you home."

Dean grinned and rolled her eyes a little. "I mean..did I say anything? Sam always tells me that when I get super shit-faced I become a fountain and literally everything I'm thinking just gushes out." She blushed a little. "So, did I..?"

Cas finally smiled a little. "You said I was your Hamburger Boy."

Dean laughed. "Fuck. I _kind_ of remember that." She ran her hand down her face. "That's embarrassing."

"You said that I was a hamburger to your pie and that we should go on a picnic together." Cas further elaborated. He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Personally, that sounds..lovely."

There was a silence as Dean couldn't hide the goofy smile on her face. "Cas?" She started. "You want that to be the payment for me being a total asshole to you? Wanna go on a picnic?"

The angel kept his eyes on his shoes but nodded a little.

Dean chuckled. "It's a date. I-I mean I'll set a date. A date and time to picnic. And location. Duh." Judging by the look on the angel's face he hadn't quite caught the first line's meaning. Good.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna hopefully try and nap through this hangover so...I guess I'll see you later today." She said as slightly an indication for the man to leave, but he stayed and stood in the same spot. Dean felt very awkward as she pulled the covers to be unbunched.

"...Cas?" She finally ventured to say after a few awkward seconds.

"I'm very concerned about your health, Dean." He admitted, his eyebrows drawing together as his hands pulled into fists at his sides.

"It's just a hangover. Don't worry so much about me, Cas." Dean blew it off, waving her hand in dismissal. "A few winks, and a lot of hydration and I'll be perfectly fine."

The angel still did not look convinced, his lips pressing together slightly. "May I watch over you?"

Dean chuckled. "If you want. But just know I won't be offended if you get bored and leave."

"Understood." He simply sat down from where he'd been standing, sitting criss-cross and keeping his eyes lazer-focused on Dean. "Sleep well." He gravelled.

Dean stuffed her pillow over her head and tried to fall asleep again, and she knew she should have been freaked out by the man sitting and watching her but she felt the opposite. Protected, secure. Important. Her heart squeezed when she thought about Cas. Anyone else would have been angry as hell for treating them that disrespectfully, but Cas was _worried_ about her.

Well, crap.

And now he promised she would take him on a friggin' picnic. _Great_.


End file.
